Warren
Warren is D'Jok's life-time idol and Striker and captain for the Lightnings. History 4 years prior to the first season, the Lightnings won the Galactik Football Cup and Warren was the one who held it. According to him, he sent his first poster to all his friends and family with orders to put it up everywhere. When he saw himself everywhere, he couldn't recognise himself anywhere and became paraliyzed by his own importance. He lost his ego, but kept his pride. He helped Nork Agnet pick the qualifying rounds for the Galactik Football Cup and first met D'Jok when they came to their hotel in Genesis Stadium. He gave D'Jok tips on the game and played against him in the quarter-finals. After no goal, they went to the dreaded penalty time and D'Jok used Warren's advice to take the lead 5-4. Warren then failed a penalty and the Lightnings were eliminated from the finals, much to Warren's dismay. However, he claimed he was proud he lost. 4 years later, Warren became a striker and captain for the All-Stars. He scored goal number 3 for the All-Stars and knocked the Technodroid V3 striker to the ground after buzzing. He then followed Sinedd to the Netherball sphere and found Rocket. He tried to convince Rocket to play upstairs, but Rocket refused. He then tried to force Rocket out by playing against him in Netherball, but was defeated 2-1, getting hurt. His injury left him stunned during the match against the Technodroid V3s, but they managed to win 2-1. They then faced the Snow Kids in the Semi-Finals, but lost 4-3. Warren then wished D'Jok luck in the Finals against the Xenons. A year later, Warren competed in the Paradisian All-Stars match as the captain of the Red Team and played against the Red Tigers, but Warren was weakened by Resonance. He anyway defeated the Red Tigers and the Lightnings made it to the quarter-finals, where they will face Team Paradisia. Relationships D'Jok D'Jok is Warren's great friend, and Warren is D'Jok's life-long idol. They first met when Warren was revealed to be staying at the Snow Kids' hotel. When playing each other in the quarter-finals, Warren gave D'Jok tips, stating the important thing was the game and nothing but the game, that D'Jok had to forget who he was, or rather, who people would like him to be. When D'Jok defeated Warren, he said he was sorry for winning, but Warren told him not to be, saying he won because of his talents and he didn't do much at all. He told him he hoped he lasted to the very end and left. When playing together in the All-Stars, Warren passed to D'Jok, allowing him to score the All-Stars' first goal. He then told him he was a star, but D'Jok said that on that team, he was a no-one. When playing each other in the Paradisian All-Stars, they do a hand-punch, showing rheir friendship. D'Jok cheers Warren on in the match against the Red Tigers and they will face each other in the quarter-finals. Woowamboo When Woowamboo joins the Lightnings, Warren and Woowamboo gain a current friendship, which helps them defeat the Red Tigers. Warren then puts his shoulder around Woowamboo and they cheer for their adoring fans. Category:Lightnings Category:All-Stars Category:Paradisian All-Stars